Andrew Francis
Andrew Michael Scott Francis (born May 27, 1985) is a Canadian actor and voice actor. Animation Voice Work 'Animation' *Action Man (2000-2002) - Additional Voices *Alienators: Evolution Continues (2001) - Additional Voices *Cybersix (1999) - Additional Voices *Dr. Dimensionpants (2014-2015) - Lennon, Limo Driver (ep26), Mudhawk (ep15), Unicorn #2 (ep1), Zoron the Elder *Dragon Booster (2004-2006) - Phistus *DreamWorks Dinotrux (2015-2017) - Ty Rux, Horn (ep32), Otto #3 (ep49), Otto #5 (ep12), Stegarbasaur #4 (ep47) *DreamWorks Dinotrux: Supercharged (2017-2018) - Ty Rux *Extreme Dinosaurs (1997) - Additional Voices *Generation O! (2000) - Additional Voices *Hero: 108 (2010-2012) - Lin Chung, Alien (ep12), Armadillo 1 (ep32), Cocky Alien (ep25), Crab King (ep29), Crocodile King (ep37), Gardner Ching (ep17), Infantry Trooper (ep7), Parrot King, Sammo Whale, Seagull #1 (ep31), Sheep Dude (ep24), Slug King (ep37), Tank Commander, Tien Khuan, Villager #2 (ep29) *Johnny Test (2005-2013) - Gil Nexdor, Boy Drone (ep92), Mutant Agent#1 (ep65), Restaurant Customer (ep43), Salesman (ep43), Security Guard (ep40), Swamp Claw Creature (ep97), Video Game Announcer (ep95), Additional Voices *Lego Ninjago: Masters Of Spinjitzu (2012-2018) - Fire Breather (ep45), Ghost Henchman (ep53), Lloyd Older (ep19), Morro, Shade (ep87), Shadow, Ship Captain (ep54), Warrior (ep87) *Lego Star Wars: Droid Tales (2015) - Bail Organa (ep3) *Lego Star Wars: The Yoda Chronicles (2013) - Cad Bane (ep2), Commander Cody (ep1) *Madeline (1995) - Additional Voices *Max Steel (2013-2014) - Maxwell McGrath/'Max Steel', Air Elementor, Fire Elementor, Fishy, Plaztek (ep30), Xander/Toxzon *My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic (2016) - Guard 2 (ep133), Shining Armor (ep133) *NASCAR Racers (1999) - Additional Voices *Rainbow Fish (2000) - Blue *RoboCop: Alpha Commando (1998) - Additional Voices *Sabrina: Secrets of a Teenage Witch (2013-2014) - Ambrose, Book (ep22), Lasgard, Movie Usher (ep24), Mr. Evans (ep20), Rock Monster *Sabrina: The Animated Series (1999) - Additional Voices *Slugterra (2012-2016) - Kord Zane, Announcer (ep16), Courier (ep14), Customer (ep9), Darkbane, Ex-Con (ep30), Factory Worker (ep11), Fire, Guard 2 (ep29), Henchmen (ep22), Jittery Thug (ep41), Jonny Man Goon #1 (ep40), Mongo (ep25), Paranoid Plaintiff (ep31), Pirate 2 (ep12), Shadow Clan Guardian (ep26), Shadow Clan Guardian (ep27), Shadow Clan Leader, Shadow Claus (ep48), Shockwire (ep1), Technician 2 (ep28), Thug (ep21), Townsperson (ep41), Underlord #1 (ep48) *Super Dinosaur (2019) - Tyrannosaurus-X *The Cramp Twins (2001-2005) - Brick (ep34), Calvin Phelps, Judith Phelps, Tourist Boy (ep6) *The Deep (2017) - Alpheus *UBOS (2001) - Additional Voices *Voltron Force (2011-2012) - Lance McClain, Boss Dread (ep20), Commander Cossack, First Officer (ep22), Todd (ep20) *What About Mimi? (2000-2002) - Additional Voices *X-Men: Evolution (2001-2003) - Additional Voices 'Animation - Dubbing' *LoliRock (2016) - Zach Brady (ep17) 'Direct-to-Video Movies' *Barbie and the Secret Door (2014) - Prince Keiran *Barbie Fairytopia: Magic of the Rainbow (2007) - Linden *Barbie in A Mermaid Tale 2 (2012) - Cichild, Stargazer, Stargazer Leader *Bionicle: Mask of Light: The Movie (2003) - Jaller *PollyWorld (2006) - Rick *The Barbie Diaries (2006) - Todd 'TV Mini-Series' *Lego Ninjago: Masters Of Spinjitzu: Decoded (2017) - Morro (ep4) 'TV Specials' *Groove Squad (2002) - Zeke *Hot Wheels: AcceleRacers: Breaking Point (2005) - Vert Wheeler *Hot Wheels: AcceleRacers: Ignition (2005) - Vert Wheeler *Hot Wheels: AcceleRacers: The Speed of Silence (2005) - Vert Wheeler *Hot Wheels: AcceleRacers: The Ultimate Race (2005) - Vert Wheeler *Hot Wheels: World Race (2003) - Additional Voices *Lego Ninjago: Masters of Spinjitzu: Day of the Departed (2016) - Morro *Max Steel: Maximum Morphos (2015) - Maxwell McGrath/'Max Steel', Air Elementor, Fire Elementor, Toxzon *Max Steel: Team Turbo (2016) - Maxwell McGrath/'Max Steel' *Max Steel: Team Turbo Fusion-Tek (2016) - Maxwell McGrath/'Max Steel' *Max Steel: The Dawn of Morphos (2015) - Maxwell McGrath/'Max Steel', Scientist 1 *Max Steel: The Wrath of Makino (2015) - Maxwell McGrath/'Max Steel', Air Elementor, Alien Lab Assistant, Fire Elementor, NTEK Crew *Max Steel: Turbo-Charged (2017) - Maxwell McGrath/'Max Steel' *Max Steel: Turbo-Warriors (2017) - Maxwell McGrath/'Max Steel', Elementors *My Little Pony: Best Gift Ever (2018) - Shining Armor *My Little Pony: Equestria Girls: Friendship Games (2015) - Shining Armor *Slugterra: Eastern Caverns (2015) - Kord Zane, Generic Goon, Shadow Clan Leader *Slugterra: Ghoul from Beyond (2014) - Kord Zane, Mongo *Slugterra: Into the Shadows (2016) - Kord Zane, Mongo, Shadow Clan Leader, Townsperson #1 *Slugterra: Return of the Elementals (2014) - Kord Zane, Shadow Clan Leader *Slugterra: Slug Fu Showdown (2015) - Kord Zane, Henchman 1 'Web Animation' *Lego Star Wars: The New Yoda Chronicles (2014) - Bail Organa (ep1), Stormtrooper 2 (ep1) *TOME: Terrain of Magical Expertise (2015) - The Virus (ep15) Anime Voice Work 'Anime - Dubbing' *Ayakashi: Samurai Horror Tales (2007) - Medicine Peddler *Beyblade: Burst (2016-2017) - Additional Voices *Elemental Gelade (2006) - Additional Voices *Hikaru no Go (2007-2008) - Koji Saeki *Master Keaton (2004) - Hiroshi Matsui (ep33) *MegaMan: NT Warrior (2003-2004) - MegaMan *Mobile Suit Gundam 00 (2008-2009) - Lasse Aeon, Controller (ep1) *Mobile Suit Gundam SEED (2005) - Muruta Azrael *Monster Rancher (1999) - Additional Voices *Nana (2010) - Takumi Ichinose *Project ARMS: The 2nd Chapter (2004-2005) - Keith Green *The Story of Saiunkoku (2007-2009) - Seiran Si *Transformers: Armada (2002) - Additional Voices *Trouble Chocolate (2002-2003) - Sardine 'Movies - Dubbing' *Escaflowne: The Movie (2002) - Dilandau Albatou *Key: The Metal Idol: Exit (2000) - Toshihiko *Mobile Suit Gundam 00 The Movie: A Wakening of the Trailblazer (2011) - Lasse Aeon *Mobile Suit Gundam SEED: The Far-Away Dawn (2005) - Muruta Azrael *Mobile Suit Gundam SEED: The Rumbling Sky (2005) - Muruta Azrael 'OVA - Dubbing' *Black Lagoon: Roberta's Blood Trail (2013) - Wright, Camarasa (ep3), Hidalgo (ep1) *Night Warriors: Darkstalkers' Revenge (2000) - Additional Voices Audiobook/Comic Voice Work 'Motion Comics' *Ultimate Wolverine Vs. Hulk (2013) - Forge, James, Panchen Lama Video Games 'Video Games - Dubbing' *Devil Kings (2005) - Scorpio *Dynasty Warriors: Gundam 2 (2009) - Judau Ashta *Dynasty Warriors: Gundam 3 (2011) - Judau Ashta *Mobile Suit Gundam: Encounters in Space (2003) - Form Romfellow Trivia *Number of VA titles on this wiki: (87) *Number of VA Dubbing titles on this wiki: (26) *Years active on this wiki: 1995-2019. Category:Canadian Voice Actors